bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Waders
The Splicer model "Waders" is one of Rapture's many religious fanatics, despite the atheist orientation imposed by Ryan. As the name would suggest, he is dressed in fisherman's wading boots. His accent and some of his dialog indicate that he may be of Spanish or Latin American origin. Peach Wilkins, Frank Fontaine, and Atlas appear to be variations of this model. He appears in Neptune's Bounty, Smuggler's Hideout, Farmer's Market, Hephaestus, Apollo Square and in the Fontaine (Level). He appears to either have had the skin of someone else's eye area grafted onto his, or to be wearing it as some form of mask, presumably for "Father" (likely God or at least the voice of God he seems to hear in his head), as he mentions "I wore it for you, Father!". He also can be heard screaming about God's light when he is alone. Quotes At a Locked Door *"Augh, I know you're there!" *"You think you're so much better!" *"Why do you always DO this?!" *"You'll open up if you know what's good for you!" *"Hello~!" *"Augh, come ON then!" *"Open up! ¡Ay! Qué mierda." (Piece of shit) *"Qué estupido!" (What an idiot!) *"You're not deaf!" Examining Corpse *"Good!" *"Hello..." *"What's this...?" *"Say..." *"Sorry...?" *"Well, well, well." Idle *"I traded you, oh Lord, for Mammon, and what did it get me, huh?!" *"Father, why have you forsaken me?" *"I'm sorry, Father! I'll do what you say, I-I'll do what you say!" *"I wore it for you, Father! It's what you like!" *"Even miles under water, he still sees everything, sees everything, sees everything, sees everything, sees everything!" *(Singing)"Jesus loves me, this I know; for the Bible tells me so. Little ones to him belong; they are weak, but He is strong!" *"You think I'm so predictable..." *"His light shineth even down here in the murk." *"I observe all His commandments, I observe all His commandments, ''(Sobbing) I observe, I observe all His commandments! I observe all His commandments... His commandments!" *"''We have turned away from Your light!" *"For I have set my face against this city for evil, and not for good, sayeth the Lord!" *"We thought we could hide from the light down here. We were wrong!" Burning (Heading to Water) *"No, no, no por favor!" Hears Player *"Hold it!" *"What?" *"Hmm?" *"I heard that!" *"Wha?" *"(gasps)!" Attacking *"Don't make this harder than it needs to be!" *"Thus sayeth the lord!" *"The power of Christ compels you!" *"The lord have mercy on your soul!" *"Thy will be done!" *"Hail Mary full of grace!" *"Repent!" *"Unclean!" *"This is the wages of sin!" *"Cursed be the fruit of thy basket." *"We'll drown you!" *"I'll send you boils!" *"I'll send you flies!" *"I'll send you plagues!" *"I'll send you pestilence!" *"I'll kill your first! I'll kill your first!" *''"No extra credits this week! NONE!"'' If the Player Flees *"That's right! Run from the light!" *"Run, run to your devil! I'm sure HE will help you!" *"Come on, you fuck, fight me properly!" *"Come back!" *"Get over here! Come on, get over here!" *"NO! Ye shall find only darkness!" *"Run! I'm his hammer and his gong!" *"They won't listen to you,they never FUCKING LISTEN!" Searching for the Player *"Where is he Madonna? Where is the little sinner?" *"You know what we do to Judases!" *"Sinners! Hide in the shadows!" *"I've come to judge you!" *"He died for your sins! For YOUR sins!" *"Lord have mercy on your soul!" *"I can't see you, but He does!" *"You think you can hide?! The Lord sees ALL our sins!" *"He died for you, for YOU, you SON OF A BITCH!" *"You ungrateful bastard! He offered you salvation, and you shit on him!" *"Help me Madonna, help me find this sinner." *"I'll find you sinner, and when I do..." Returning to Idle *"He's gone, glory be to God!" *"You think I'm so predictable..." *"Ohhh, how dare he talk to me that way..." *"Nothing. Just a trickster playing with my ears." *"What's the point?" *"Clearly '''I'm' the better man." *"''He thinks he can walk all over me." Kills Player *"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done." *"You'll roast in hell, pig!" Using Vending Machines *"Why do I put up with this shit!" *"What's the point?" *"This is ridiculous!" *"O~ worthless!" *"Come on!" *"What is the problem now?!" *"Who built these things?" Video thumb|300px|left Gallery File:Bioshock-20070607110529448.jpg|The original concept sketch for Waders Bioshock Wader.jpg|The Waders game model. Bioshock Nitro Splicer.jpg|The Waders appears in the form of a Nitro Splicer. Trivia *The face of the Waders model in BioShock is based on a that of a WWI veteran, Walter YeoWalter Yeo on Wikipedia, who underwent facial reconstructive surgery by Sir Harold Gillies, a surgeon who is considered the father of plastic surgery.Project Facade (WARNING: do not click link if you are easily upset, as these are REAL photos of REAL people with REAL deformities.) *The original Pigskin model concept has an extreme likeness to the Waders model, especially the "skin mask" over its face. References fr:Waders de:Toasty Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies